Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3027589-20160327213425
Now that I had time to sleep on it, there's some things I'd like to get off my chest about BvS. :x I'm pretty disappointed with it, more so now than I was when I left the cinema. The plot, if you can call it that, is extremely sloppy. Like, there were moments that left me thinking "Wait, what? How did that happen? Why did that happen?" Some scenes would be around a minute and a half long, then automatically jump to a completely different location surrounding another plot element. There was no flow and very little explanation to virtually anything that happened. At least in Man of Steel, you had a clear idea of General Zod's agenda when he came down to earth. With Lex, again if you can even call him Lex Luthor (they utterly butchered the character to an annoying, condescending, riddle talking mess), he constantly jumps between over the top metaphoric lines to goading Bruce and/or Clark, until he finally releases the final monster at the end for a reason that is not directly stated. It's so painfully obvious that the studios are trying to play catch-up with Marvel. They're walking backwards and cramming all the major plot keys, back stories and build-up into a near three hour movie that should have been rooted way before in stand alone films for every JL member. But they're doing the opposite now and throwing them together first, then giving them a solo movie, so we can "properly" meet them. It just doesn't work that way, especially when it comes to a movie franchise that's suppose to rival Marvel is terms of a superhero team that is slowly working toward a single goal in protecting earth. We're supposed to know who everyone is by the time they band together like with the Avengers, but when JL comes out, they're gonna have to do a quick summary of who everyone is, which is so cheap and lazy. They were a few things I liked about it, though. Ben was great, in my opinion and I liked watching his interpretation of Batman (ngl he looked daddy af in the movie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i know a place where he can park his batmobile. Wonder Woman was fantastic, but she shows up sporadically with not much to say, doesn't appear in her costume until the final fight scene and only has about sixteen lines. The action scenes were cool, but not that long at all, especially the final fight sequence with the Trinity. Even the show down between Bruce and Clark only lasted about five minutes, give or take. I mean, it was fun to watch, but the hype around it made seem like a huge Spartan type battle, but came and went pretty quickly. It was kind of cheating to the audience, tbh. Amy Adams was good as Lois too, but I wish they gave her more to do. Her role kind of gets lost in the chaos. Over all, I would recommend waiting for a good bootleg, Netflix or Redbox to watch it. xD I mean, if you don't care about the flaws and just want to be entertained and have something to talk about afterwards, then go for it, but the cons heavily outweigh the pros. And despite the good moments mentioned above, I don't think it's worth spending more than five dollars on.